


That is to Say

by Wordpainter15



Series: WordPainter's Owlets [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Do it for her, During/post AOAW, Found Family, Gen, No Planning, Owl mama, Recovering from AOAW and YBOS, Spoilers, Steven Universe References, This is an impulse story, drabble style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: You do it for her, that is to sayYou'll do it for himEDIT: this was a multichapter thing, but I'm dropping it for now- might go back
Series: WordPainter's Owlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	That is to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I binged this entire show for the first time a week before the finale and now I'm here. Here's what won't leave my head. I'm expecting these to be relatively short, but who knows. Enjoy! I'm going to go re-watch the entire series.

**_"You do it for him_ **

**_And you would do it again"_ **

**_~~~_ **

The air is compressive- humid and heavy and roiling hot as the rancid smell of decaying flesh burns through her nose. The palace nestled into the heart of the isles looms in the background. A gaudy piece of garbage infecting the place. At least Eda thinks so, and she's an expert on garbage. Her body is burning. From the steaming fumes the palace spits out. From the curse drudging through her body. Mostly it's the anger pulsating through her veins. Anger that is painting everything a burning red in the dying beams of twilight. 

Luz is staring at her with her big eyes. Hands pressed against the barrier and calling for her. Lilith blocks her view. The burning in Eda's body burns a little hotter. Eda humors Lilith as much as she can. Banters a conversation long beaten to death. Her staff bites into the skin of her palms. It sparks a bright gold in her grip as it knocks against the ground. Eda is heaving between lines- tempering her flames because this is her sister. Her pain in the neck sister, but it's still her sister. It's not like she _wants_ to kill her, but she does have Luz.

The smoldering in her chest lessens at the thought of young witchlings. Of late-night mayhem and magic circles glowing in the dark. Eda's always been the fire and brimstone- right down to her covenless ways. Her sister? A goody-two-shoes who is as blindly faithful as she is determined. A smirk stretches across her face, wild and feral as her magic surges behind her. Lilith has never accepted that. Has tried to shove her rules on her since Eda walked away from that arena. Eda's never been good at doing what's she's told. Eda doesn't want to do it. But she doesn't have a choice. The air around her shocks her in warning. Warns her this is the beginning of an end. 

Luz bangs against the sphere trapping her. Eyes wide and teary. Oh well, Eda's never been good at following warnings either. 

_Eda does it for Luz._

Eda strikes first. Flashy and fierce. Hits hard enough that Lilith flies back. Eda meets her as Lilith regroups. Hits again and swings at air. They clash like this- bursts of gold and silver. Eda burns hot when electric blue aims away from her and at Luz. The air crackles as the bridge rips at its nails. Boards tearing up in time with Luz's tumbling shouts as Eda forces the planks to redirect. A breath of relief escapes before blue waves over Eda and she's forced away from Luz. Hot air seethes from her mouth and Eda can't take any more chances. Not with Luz trapped and vulnerable- caged in that sphere. Eda ignores the gasped sound that escapes her sister as she is constricted. Let's the fire burning in her body flare her magic as she creates the blistering magic circles. Eda can't help Lilith. Eda can save Luz.

A burst of chilling fear strikes her heart as Luz is jerked into the path of her spell. The magic redirects. Dissipates into air. 

"Stop hiding behind Luz! You coward!"

The heat has dropped. Adrenaline falling, Eda feels her body weigh down to the ground. Cold seeps across her skin as the wind catches the beads of sweat rolling down her face. Lilith's words are grating, strokes the dying flames with her jabs and flares it to life. It blisters, an uncomfortable drudge sludging through her body as the curse grips into her lifeforce. Luz is crying out to her and Eda ignores it. Her magic pulls her to safety as magic circles litter the air. Lilith doesn't have time to counterattack. Her weapons are her words and Eda laughs at the attempt. She's heard it all. What could Lilith possibly say-

"Then why were you so easy to curse!"

It's frostbite and heat stroke. Blisters under her skin either way. A cold that burns as Eda ignores Lilith's words and breaks through her defenses. Her body burns. From her hurt and from her exertion. It numbs her to the sight of her sister's body breaking against the wall. Luz shouts out to her and the smile that creeps across Lilith's face constricts Eda's heart. Eda is reacting before she's thinking- the prickling pain striking through her arm as her magic resists. Luz is still staring at her wide eyed. More concerned for Eda than she is for her own life. Her pleas fall on deaf ears as they echo through the air, bouncing off the stone walls caging them in. She feels the darkness clawing at her. Pulling her down as her arm starts to shake. Luz is still screaming and Eda gives her a smile to try to calm her down. Her vision is blurring. Dark at the edges as her light fades and the curse's darkness etches closer.

"Alright, kid, listen to me. I'm going away, and I don't know if I can bounce back this time. Watch over King. Remember to feed Hooty," Eda feels the smile fall from her face as she starts to drop to the ground. "And Luz? Thank you, for being in my life."

Her heart stutters in her chest. Lightning pulsating out of her body. She can't help the scream that bursts out as her magic flares one last time. In the light, she can see Owlbert's silhouette going to save her kid. Good... good. Owlbert will get her home. Then Luz can help King and Hooty can keep them safe. Her brood will be fine. Yeah... they'll be fine. Eda is sure of it. Even if she may never see the light of day again- Eda's sure of that one thing. She can be at peace since they're safe.

She can hear King know, mocking her for going so soft for a human kid. As if the furball isn't soft for her too. Eda doesn't care really. Luz is the best thing that ever happened to Eda. Even if Luz walked into every form of trouble imaginable. She'd do anything for Luz. Even face that dumb helmet head and his army of idiots.

_And she's would do it again._

Eda would fight for Luz, or King, or Hooty, or even those dumb kids that follow Luz around all the time. She'd do this fight again. And again. And again. What's the point of being the most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles if she couldn't keep her kids safe?


End file.
